The Age of Adaline The Story of Women Through The Decades
by megan trojan mom
Summary: I was pregnant when I saw "The Age of Adaline" in the theater and this idea came to me. Two and half years later I am pregnant again and I decided to write this story. I took some liberties with the movie timeline to make it fit my story.
1. Chapter 1

New Years Day 2017 San Francisco

Ellis is driving crazy in more ways than one. He is handsome, charming, funny, and so many other things. He is everything a girl could want. He reminds me so much of another man that I used to love. I am crazy for him. Nothing would thrill me more than to jump in his bed and start 2017 off making love with him.

He is driving me crazy with his constant badgering of our relationship. He wants to know things about me. Things that I cannot share with him. I hate lying to him, but you would think I would be better at it by now. He keeps asking about my parents. I told him they had died in an accident. Technically it's true, in reality, they died during the Great San Francisco Quake of 1906. How would he react if he knew the truth?

How would he react if he knew other truths about me? Truths such as I have had 10 husbands and 13 children? How would he react if he knew that I was really 134 years old? Today is my birthday I was born Adaline Bowman on January 1, 1883. Yes, you read that right, 1883.

I have seen much in my lifetime. Things that Ellis thinks that he is an expert on, I lived through. Ellis is a graduate of Stanford University and he thinks he knows all about Governor LeLand Stanford Sr. He goes on and on about how Leland Sr. was a robber baron who stole from the poor.

I graduated from Stanford at different and under different names. I was excited when Stanford first opened in 1891. When it opened it was one of the first universities to fully accept women as a degree seeking students. I also met Gov. Stanford when I was a young girl, and I would get to know his wife in later years. I can tell you that Gov. Stanford was not as evil as enemies make him out to be, nor was he the saint that his defenders claim that he is. He was a decent man who did some questionable things, but you cannot deny his heart for the community and all that he did to help the citizens of California, especially those in the Bay Area.

Sadly, I can't talk about any of this with Ellis. I can't even talk about something that we share, our alma mater. If I mention that I graduated from Stanford, it will bring up many questions that I cannot answer.

Ellis is not the first relationship that has forced me to deal with these questions. There are have been many, too many men, too many questions. Too many times I have had to flee. Too many times I have had to leave my children behind. Too many times I have felt the heartbreak that only a mother can experience when she places the welfare of her children over her own happiness. Too many times I have left loved ones behind, leaving them to wonder what happen?

By now you are probably asking why does she get involved at all? And why does she have children if she is only going to leave them? The answer to those questions has changed over the decades. I am reluctant to share my story for several reasons. One reason that I am reluctant to share my story is that modern women will judge my actions by today's standards, and not understand the lack of choices that women experienced 50 or 100 years ago.

There is another reason that I don't share my story, who would believe me? They would think I am crazy and in need of psychiatric help. An even scarier thought would be those who would believe my story. This group would treat me like an animal, a lab rat. They would want to study me. Analyze me. Find out everything about me so that they too could experience the fountain of youth. If they only knew how much of a curse it is they would run from me.

You might be asking how is this all possible? How can I be 131 years and look 23? The answer to this question and all of the other questions are in a safe deposit box at the Bank of America on California Street in San Francisco.

Many people refer this 52-story tower on California Street as the Old Bank of America Branch. This branch was built in 1969 and is old by today's standards. Even though I have had safe deposit box there since the branch's opening, to me the old branch will always be the branch that was on 550 Montgomery Avenue.

My family started banking at this branch when it was known as the Bank of Italy back when it opened in 1908. Before we used this branch, we banked at the branch on Montgomery Avenue. Mr. Amadeo P. Giannini himself operated the branch and the one near North Beach. Mr. Giannini was a kind and generous man. He had granted my dad many loans and had given him sound financial advice over the years.

Mr. Giannini would demonstrate his resourcefulness when the Quake of 1906 hit. Following the quake, Mr. Giannini moved all of the Bank's resources out of the city so that he could make them secure. For months, his bank was the only bank open and the only bank available to make loans. Many credit him for making the first steps in rebuilding the city.

When Mr. Giannini reopened his bank, I established a Safe deposit box. And kept it there for several decades. In 1969, I moved the contents to its current location. Over the years I have had to add aliases and use a variety of disguises to access the box.

What is in the box? Various documents, cash, a few sentimental things, and the most prized possession, my burgundy diaries. And it is time for a new entry in these diaries, but first I need to take a trip back and remember how I became the person that I am today.


	2. Chapter 2

June 15, 1906

This morning, we pulled into the lumber and logging town of Ballard. One of Aaron's friend is the pastor of the Lutheran Church, Eric. Eric, his wife Brita, and their two children moved to Ballard at the turn of the century when the logging industry was taking off. The majority of these new loggers were from Sweden and they wanted a Lutheran Minister who could conduct the services in Swedish. Thanks to Eric's Swedish mother and grandmother he spoke and understood Swedish with ease.

Aaron took me by the hand and led me from the pier straight to the Lutheran Church. He didn't even bother to secure the boat. He let the men who worked the docks take care of that. They were all willing when he told them that we were on our way to get married.

Aaron and I walked hand in hand from the pier to the church. Once we arrived at the church we knocked on the door of the parsonage and we were greeted by Eric and Brita. We had a few minutes of introductions before Aaron turned to Eric and said, "let's get this wedding started".

Eric started to lead me to the church, but I halted. Aaron asked me if I was getting cold feet. I stood there paralyzed not sure how to explain what I was feeling. I was about to get married and neither my mother nor father were here to witness my wedding. I was realizing, not for the first time how many other events they would miss in my life.

In addition to my sadness I realized I was getting ready to get married and I looked terrible. Most of my clothes were lost in the quake, resettlement, and on the boat trip. I hadn't had a decent manicure or my hair done in months. I couldn't tell you the last time I wore make up.

Fortunately, Brita could read my mind. She told Aaron and Eric that the wedding will take place later. She told them that she needed to take me away to get ready for the wedding. Brita took me to her friend Harriet who owned the local dress shop.

Harriet was able to produce a simple white wedding gown. It might have been simple But I have ever seen a more beautiful dress. While Harriet did final preparations on the dress, Brita took me to the salon where I got my hair, nails, and make up done.

Eric married Aaron and I in a very simple ceremony with Brita, their children, and Harriet as witnesses. Eric surprised us with a wedding cake that he had asked some of the ladies of the church to make. We went back to the boat and celebrated our first night as man and wife.

March 4, 1907

I can't believe all that has happen since our arrival in Ballard. Aaron landed a job as Manager of The Bank of Ballard. Under his leadership the Bank of Ballard is even outperforming some of the bigger banks in Seattle. Shortly after Aaron started his job we were able to buy a house on a lovely piece of land that overlooks the church and gives us a view of Puget Sound.

We have also been very active in the church, and not just because f our friendship with Eric and Brita. I have been very active in the Ladies Auxiliary group from the church. Believe it or not I have sewn clothes for those who need them, helped teach children in the schools, and baked pies for our church dinners. These activities and my friendship with Brita and Harriet has given me a tremendous peace with God.

How did I go from being angry at God to peace with Him? It started last August when I discovered that I was going to have a baby. The thought of a new life has excited me in so many ways. I can't believe how much I have adjusted to the thought of being a mom. Every day I feel our baby move, and the trivial things that used to matter to me no longer important.

Aaron is hoping for a son. He is already making plans for his son's life. Where he will go to school, how he will join him in the bank and take over for him one day. When I ask him what will he do if we have a daughter, he quickly changes the subject.

While Aaron is openly hoping for a son, I am hoping for a healthy baby and a safe delivery. The fear of child birth and infant mortality equals and sometimes surpasses my excitement of having a baby.

I have been praying daily that God will let my child live. Infants who die shortly after birth is a fact of life. Mama had four babies, I am the only one that survived. Only two of Brita's four children lived past one year of age. Last year in our little church there were 63 pregnancies. Only 47 of these pregnancies resulted in a live birth, and 9 of these births died before their first birthday.

Not only am I concerned about my future child's health I am also worried about my health. There is no denying that having a baby is dangerous. I know two girls that I grew up with who died during childbirth. One of the girls in Harriet's shop died right before Christmas due to childbirth complications. And just last week we had a funeral at church for one of our members who died while giving birth to her first daughter.

I wanted to go to her funeral. She was not only my friend, but I wanted to be there to comfort her husband and three surviving children, I knew this family well from my work at the local school. Sadly, I was told that I was not allowed to attend the funeral because it would upset me. No one asked me what I wanted.

March 18, 1907

I am no longer Adeline the carefree girl. Nor am I the Stanford graduate who was a product of various debutante balls. And I was not the newly wed wife of the handsome bank manager. Four days ago I received a new name and role in my life, mom.

Four days ago I gave birth to a beautiful 7 pound baby boy. Labor lasted over 8 hours. Brita and Harriet were by my side the whole time. They delivered little Theodore Walter Larson. Walter is from Aaron's brother and my late fiancé. Theodore is in honor of President Theodore Roosevelt, who was in town the day our son was born.

When labor started and I knew the baby was on the way I sent Aaron to go and get Harriet and Brita. They arrived at our home very calm and confident, a contrast to Aaron who was nervous, and appeared lost as to what he should do.

Harriet and Brita told Aaron to leave our bedroom. Aaron later told me that it was difficult for him as he heard me moan and cry out in pain. He said he felt so helpless, but he knew not to enter our bedroom.

Baby Theodore is sleeping. But I am still thinking about minutes ago when I held him un my arms. I shed a tear and said a prayer that his grandparents could see him. I said a prayer of thanks for both Theodore's and my health. I said a prayer that I will be half as good mother as my mother was for. If I achieve this goal my son will be a very blessed child.


	3. Chapter 3

June 15, 1906

This morning, we pulled into the lumber and logging town of Ballard. One of Aaron's friend is the pastor of the Lutheran Church, Eric. Eric, his wife Brita, and their two children moved to Ballard at the turn of the century when the logging industry was taking off. The majority of these new loggers were from Sweden and they wanted a Lutheran Minister who could conduct the services in Swedish. Thanks to Eric's Swedish mother and grandmother he spoke and understood Swedish with ease.

Aaron took me by the hand and led me from the pier straight to the Lutheran Church. He didn't even bother to secure the boat. He let the men who worked the docks take care of that. They were all willing when he told them that we were on our way to get married.

Aaron and I walked hand in hand from the pier to the church. Once we arrived at the church we knocked on the door of the parsonage and we were greeted by Eric and Brita. We had a few minutes of introductions before Aaron turned to Eric and said, "let's get this wedding started".

Eric started to lead me to the church, but I halted. Aaron asked me if I was getting cold feet. I stood there paralyzed not sure how to explain what I was feeling. I was about to get married and neither my mother nor father was here to witness my wedding. I was realizing, not for the first time how many other events they would miss in my life.

In addition to my sadness, I realized I was getting ready to get married and I looked terrible. Most of my clothes were lost in the quake, resettlement, and on the boat trip. I hadn't had a decent manicure or my hair styled in months. I couldn't tell you the last time I wore makeup.

Fortunately, Brita could read my mind. She told Aaron and Eric that the wedding will take place later. She told them that she needed to take me away to get ready for the wedding. Brita took me to her friend Harriet who owned the local dress shop.

Harriet was able to produce a simple white wedding gown. It might have been simple But I have ever seen a more beautiful dress. While Harriet did final preparations on the dress, Brita took me to the salon where I got my hair, nails, and makeup done.

Eric married Aaron and me in a very simple ceremony with Brita, their children, and Harriet as witnesses. Eric surprised us with a wedding cake that he had asked some of the ladies of the church to make. We went back to the boat and celebrated our first night as man and wife.

March 4, 1907

I can't believe all that has happened since our arrival in Ballard. Aaron landed a job as Manager of The Bank of Ballard. Under his leadership, the Bank of Ballard is even outperforming some of the bigger banks in Seattle. Shortly after Aaron started his job we were able to buy a house on a lovely piece of land that overlooks the church and gives us a view of Puget Sound.

We have also been very active in the church, and not just because of f our friendship with Eric and Brita. I have been very active in the Ladies Auxiliary group from the church. Believe it or not, I have sewn clothes for those who need them, helped teach children in the schools, and baked pies for our church dinners. These activities and my friendship with Brita and Harriet have given me a tremendous peace with God.

How did I go from being angry at God to peace with Him? It started last August when I discovered that I was going to have a baby. The thought of a new life has excited me in so many ways. I can't believe how much I have adjusted to the thought of being a mom. Every day I feel our baby move and the trivial things that used to matter to me no longer important.

Aaron is hoping for a son. He is already making plans for his son's life. Where he will go to school, how he will join him in the bank and take over for him one day. When I ask him what will he do if we have a daughter, he quickly changes the subject.

While Aaron is openly hoping for a son, I am hoping for a healthy baby and a safe delivery. The fear of childbirth and infant mortality equals and sometimes surpasses my excitement of having a baby.

I have been praying daily that God will let my child live. Infants who die shortly after birth is a fact of life. Mama had four babies, I am the only one that survived. Only two of Brita's four children lived past one year of age. Last year in our little church there were 63 pregnancies. Only 47 of these pregnancies resulted in a live birth, and 9 of these births died before their first birthday.

Not only am I concerned about my future child's health I am also worried about my health. There is no denying that having a baby is dangerous. I know two girls that I grew up with who died during childbirth. One of the girls in Harriet's shop died right before Christmas due to childbirth complications. And just last week we had a funeral at church for one of our members who died while giving birth to her first daughter.

I wanted to go to her funeral. She was not only my friend, but I wanted to be there to comfort her husband and three surviving children, I knew this family well from my work at the local school. Sadly, I was told that I was not allowed to attend the funeral because it would upset me. No one asked me what I wanted.

March 18, 1907

I am no longer Adeline the carefree girl. Nor am I the Stanford graduate who was a product of various debutante balls. And I was not the newlywed wife of the handsome bank manager. Four days ago I received a new name and role in my life, mom.

Four days ago I gave birth to a beautiful 7-pound baby boy. Labor lasted over 8 hours. Brita and Harriet were by my side the whole time. They delivered little Theodore Walter Larson. Walter is from Aaron's brother and my late fiancé. Theodore is in honor of President Theodore Roosevelt, who was in town the day our son was born.

When labor started and I knew the baby was on the way I sent Aaron to go and get Harriet and Brita. They arrived at our home very calm and confident, a contrast to Aaron who was nervous and appeared lost as to what he should do.

Harriet and Brita told Aaron to leave our bedroom. Aaron later told me that it was difficult for him as he heard me moan and cry out in pain. He said he felt so helpless, but he knew not to enter our bedroom.

Baby Theodore is sleeping. But I am still thinking about minutes ago when I held him un my arms. I shed a tear and said a prayer that his grandparents could see him. I said a prayer of thanks for both Theodore's and my health. I said a prayer that I will be half as good mother as my mother was for. If I achieve this goal my son will be a very blessed child.


	4. Chapter 4

Age of Adeline Chapter Three The Flu Epidemic of 1918

Present Day San Francisco Bank of America Vault

Adeline put the Journal from the Quake back into the box. She sat down and stared at the walls. The thought that it had been 110 years since she gave birth to Theodore was sinking in on her. She thought about her first-born child and how she wished she had saved some of the photos of him. In the early days, she felt that it was not wise or safe to keep anything that would tie her to people that she had to leave behind.

Among the items in the bank vault was a report from a private investigator that she had discreetly hired 30 years ago. The report was about what had happened to Theodore. She had only looked at once. Thinking of Theodore made her want to look at the report, but she decided to do that later and left the report in the box and picked up the diary from 1910-1919.

Journal Entry August 19, 1910, Ballard, Washington

Today was a beautiful day. Harriett married Lars Watson, the superintendent at the lumber mill. Brita and I were both honored to be Harriet's co-Matrons of Honor. It was also funny, as Brita and I are both pregnant. I am due in February and Brita is due in December. We both started teasing Harriett it won't be long before she will be joining us.

Journal Entry September 20, 1910

I am very sad. One of my two closest friends told me today that she will be leaving in a few days with her husband as he returns to Sweden. Lars received notice that his dad had died earlier this month and he was needed to take care of family affairs.

Brita and I hugged Harriet for a long time we didn't want to let her go. We cried and cried. She told us she would be back in a few months. In time for both our babies' births. Something told me that this wasn't going to happen.

We asked Harriet if she planned on having babies anytime soon. She said only if I would tell her my secret. I said "what secret?" She and Brita both laughed. And then Brita said "After each baby, I have gained five pounds that I couldn't get rid of. You haven't gained an ounce from Theodore's birth. Not only have you not gained weight, you haven't aged since we first met you."

I quickly told them that I was just lucky and that one day the weight and age would catch up with me.

Journal Entry Christmas Day 1910 Ballard

Today we celebrated the birth of our Savior Jesus Christ. We also celebrated the birth of another baby, Brita gave birth to her second son. This day was also memorable for me as I was there to tend to Brita as her baby was born.

As Brita held her baby I was thinking about the whole process of having babies. Rumors are spreading that the way women have babies will change, women will no longer have babies at home. I have heard that some of the wealthier women in Seattle have started to have babies in hospitals.

Another change that I am hearing about is that midwives are being replaced by doctors who specialize in delivering babies. I imagined all wonderful it would be to be a doctor who brings new lives into the world. Sadly, as a woman, this option is not open to me.

Journal Entry February 13, 1911 Ballard

Aaron Fredrick Larson, Jr arrived today. Aaron weighed 9 pounds. He is a complete replica of his father. I am happy that we had a second son that we could name after Aaron. When Theodore was born we were both still suffering from the grief that we wanted to honor Walter. Aaron is thrilled that we now have two sons. He promised that the next time we will have a girl.

Journal Entry February 13, 2012

Today we had two celebrations. We celebrated AJ's first birthday! This year has flown by so quickly. Brita and her children came to the party. Once again, she wondered how I could weigh the same as I did the day I got married, especially after having two children? I replied to her luck I guess.

In addition to AJ's birthday, we had something else to celebrate. A letter from Harriet arrived today. She told us that she and Lars were headed back home. They would be sailing in April to New York on the White Star ship the Titanic. She expected that they would arrive in Ballard a week after they arrived in New York.

Journal Entry April 18, 1912 Ballard

Brita and I are worried sick and have not stopped praying for our dear friends Harriet and Lars. Two days ago we heard that Titanic has sunk. We are dying for news. Some reports state that everyone survived. Some say that no one survived. Other reports state only the women were rescued. We don't know what to believe.

Journal Entry April 27, 1912

A word from Harriet has arrived. She is alive but in the hospital. A nurse at a hospital in Queens sent a telegram to us telling us that Harriet was admitted because she was in shock and they were afraid of the harm it might do to her baby.

Baby? What baby? Did she have a baby? What about Lars? The nurse said nothing about Lars. We wired the nurse back for more information.

Journal Entry May 15, 1912

We have been anxiously awaiting a telegram from New York. When we heard a knock at the door we assumed it was the Western Union Man, instead it was Harriet all dressed in black.

After we got over the shock of seeing Harriet she told us the story. When Titanic hit the iceberg they evacuated all women first and the plan was for the men to follow. She didn't want to leave Lars behind but both Lars and the ship's crew insisted due to her pregnancy. She had been hoping to surprise us that she was having a baby.

Harriet was saved but Lars went down with the ship. When she heard the news she went into shock and authorities insisted that she go to the hospital, even though she wanted to head to Seattle. She was told that she was in no condition to make important decisions.

The loss of Lars, being separated from friends was too much for her, and she lost the baby. Brita and I both comforted her. Aaron and I invited her to stay with us for as long as she wanted.

2017 Bank Vault San Francisco

Adeline took a break from reading. She thought about those days in Ballard. There were many happy memories of those days, especially in the beginning. As the days went on the happy days became fewer and fewer.

She decided to read some more but skipped ahead

Journal Entry September 13, 1916 Ballard

Why are people turning on me? People are starting to question me. Why? What have I done? Believe it or not, people are saying I am a witch, a sorceress. This is 1916. People still believe this stuff?

The proof that I am a witch? One is that my physical appearance has not changed in 10 years. Not only have I not gained weight, but I still look like I am 23. Aaron, AJ, and Theodore have all aged, but I haven't. I will admit this is strange but I have no answers.

I am being shunned by my friends, even Brita. AJ and Theodore are losing friends. They don't understand, neither do I. At least Aaron is standing by me.

Journal Entry November 6, 1917

Aaron came on today with the most shocking news. The bank has asked him to resign. Customers are starting to withdraw their money from the bank. They have concerns about depositing their money in a bank that is connected to a witch.

The worst part of this is that now Aaron is started questioning me. For years we used to joke about him having such a young wife. Now he is questioning how come I have not aged and why am I hurting his family.

Journal Entry December 1, 1917

Something strange is happening. The Bank board of Directors asked Aaron to come back to the bank. Since November five bank employees, including the new manager have died from the flu. Another five employees are ill.

There is an increase of people who are sick. Doctors, hospitals, are unable to keep up with all the sick people. At least people have stopped talking about me.

Journal Entry New Years Day 1918 Ballard

Today is my 35th birthday. But there is not much to celebrate. I am not having a party. Even if people were speaking to me, they still wouldn't come. The number of sick has grown to epidemic proportions. The epidemic is so bad that schools, church services, and all public events have been canceled.

Journal Entry February 25, 1918 Ballard

Makeshift hospital wards have been set up in many places. I decided to volunteer, hoping it would earn me some good will. I had hoped that this would soften the hostility against me. It was working until tonight.

One lady from the church that I used to attend was in the ward that I was volunteering at. She asked me if I was happy with what I had done. I asked her what did she mean by that? She replied that I had used my powers as revenge for people calling me out for being a witch.

I now know that things will never change. That my husband and children will be scorned. I need to disappear. But it has to be in a way that people will think that I am dead.

Journal Entry March 1, 1918 Ballard

Tonight I executed my plan. There is a young woman who looks very much like me and was close to dying. I switched clothes with her and put my jewelry, and other personal effects on her. I snuck out the back and went to Harriet's House.

I left a message in her mailbox. I told her that I was not feeling well and was going to the ward. And asked her to look after Aaron, AJ, and Theodore if something was to happen me.

Fortunately, I had removed all of my money, gold, and other assets a few days before so I was ready to disappear. And for the second time in my life, I had to flee in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Age of Adeline Chapter 5 The Roaring 20s

The Spanish Flu Epidemic

Reading about the Spanish Flu Epidemic of 1918 brought tears to Adeline's eyes. It is estimated that the epidemic killed between 3-6% of the world's population. There was hardly an individual that wasn't touched by the flu in some way. Adeline's family was no exception.

Aaron, Theodore, and AJ all fell ill with the flu. Aaron and Theodore recovered, but sadly AJ was one of many who would die. Adeline would not learn of her son's death until decades later. She was heartbroken. For days she wondered if her son called for his mother to comfort him, a mother who would never come.

The "death" of Adeline, AJ's death, and Theodore's and Aaron's illnesses proved that Adeline was not a witch in the court of public opinion. Aaron and Theodore were no longer subjected to ridicule. For that she was grateful and it justified her actions.

2017 Bank Vault San Francisco

Adeline Picked up the journal from the 1920s. When she opened it three newspaper articles fell out of the journal. All three articles were yellowed with age.

The first article was about a Ballard Bank Manager's wealth that had disappeared. The article described how a significant portion of Bank Manager Aaron Larson's wealth had vanished. A bank teller reported that Mrs. Larson had withdrawn a major portion of her family's assets. The teller assumed it was ok because Mr. Larson was ill and he thought Mrs. Larson was acting on behalf of the family. No one knew what Mrs. Larson had done with the family fortune because she died two days after withdrawing the funds.

The second article was on the society page of the Seattle Paper. She read how Lars and Harriet had married. The third article was about Lars and Harriet having a son that they named Aaron Fredrick Larson II. For that she was happy. She was happy that Harriet was taking care of her family, that Harriet finally had her baby, and Aaron had another son.

Journal Entry May 29, 1919 Los Angeles

I am now Elizabeth Bailey. I read about Elizabeth in the paper she was one of the victims of the flu epidemic. I was moved when I read about her crusade to empower women, her work in the church, and how much she was loved in her community. I decided to honor her and let her name live.

I have left my old life behind. I try not to think of Aaron, Theodore, and AJ. The fact that they are better off without me helps to sooth the ache in my heart but not completely.

It seems like every day I see a kid that looks they could be either Theodore or AJ. Oh, why didn't I keep some pictures? Why did place all of my pictures on the woman who I swapped places with? Daily I ask God to remove this pain.

The trip from Seattle took much longer than I thought it would take. Due to the outbreaks of the flu people are not very trusting these days of outsiders. To be honest I can't be too trusting of people that I meet either.

Journal Entry September 15, 1919 Los Angeles

I have a new focus in life now, to find out why am I not aging. I begin doing research at the USC library. One day I met a really nice girl, Name Ruth in the library. Ruth told me all about her studies and the sorority house that she lived in. It was then that I decided my course of action. I was going back to school.

I enrolled in USC to study nursing-I wanted to study medicine so I could be a doctor, that program was not open to women. I told USC that my parents had died during the flu epidemic and left me with a large sum of money. I also told them that my education records had been lost. They believed both things.

Soon after my enrollment, I joined the Chi Omega Sorority. I met many wonderful girls. And became best friends with Ruth. When school wasn't in session I stayed with Ruth's Family in Beverly Hills, since I was an "orphan" with no family to go to.

One summer Ruth's mom was telling me about this work she was doing with the suffragettes. I learned that she was leading the women's right to vote. At that moment I found another cause, we women need the right to vote. The only we would ever have control over our lives would be if we can vote and influence lawmakers. I told Ellen that I wanted to work with her. She agreed that I could join her in the fight but I had to finish my studies.

I traveled all over Southern California, fighting for our right to vote. One night we were even arrested in San Diego. But it was worth it, we won!

August 18, 1920

What a glorious day. Women have won the right to vote. We will no longer be considered property. We can make our own decisions. No door will be closed to us.

October 17, 1920

My celebration was premature. Some old men have filed a lawsuit to block implementation of the 19th amendment. I am discouraged and feel so defeated. All that work and fight by so many women, only to be stopped by a few men.

Ellen tells me not to be discouraged. She states that eventually, we will win. The people have spoken and those in power know that one day they will have to give us our right.

She tells me to trust the court system and to continue my studies.

January 27, 1921 USC Campus.

The start of another term. I scored one small victory. I was able to convince the dean of the college of nursing and the dean of arts and sciences to let me enroll in a physics and chemistry course. I convinced them of the benefits of having a nurse who understood these things, I brought up the influenza epidemic and how nurses had to step up and do things that doctors normally do.

I was permitted to enroll under two conditions. I would only use this knowledge in emergencies, and I would make sure that I would dress and behave in a way that would not be a distraction to my male classmates. Ugh.

Before I could get too frustrated Ellen reminded me that this was progress and how I do in these classes will determine if future women students will be able to take advantage of these opportunities.

Journal Entry April 22, 1921 Science Lab USC Campus

There is no denying that I have not aged. I am chronologically 38, but I still look 23, the age I was in 1906. I wonder what could have possibly happened in 1906 that could have caused this?

I was studying chemical interactions and I decided to take a peek at chemical interactions and body changes. I discovered that body's basic chemistry can change if there is a traumatic physical event to the body.

I started thinking, what happened in 1906? There was the earthquake. That was emotionally traumatic, not physically traumatic. I got married. Nothing traumatic that was a wonderful event. I got pregnant, nothing traumatic there, that happens daily to women all over the world and it doesn't stop them from aging. I decided that I would file this information in my notebook and come back to it later.

Journal Entry Summer, 1921

What a whirlwind summer. I traveled across the USA with my adopted family Ruth, Ellen, and her husband Sonny. We took a train across the country. We spent a few days in Chicago. We went to a Cubs game and even a real speakeasy! Then to New York for a week of shopping and Broadway plays, and a visit to the Statue of Liberty.

One night in New York Ruth and I went out dancing. The Chi Omega sorority was hosting a dance. One of the men there that night was a handsome West Point Cadet Milt Humphreys.

Milt and I enjoyed each other's company. We danced almost exclusively with each other. Before we parted ways that night Milt and I promised each other that we would write. I held out my hand as we prepared to say good night. Milton ignored my hand and put his arms around me and pulled me in close for a kiss. I was shocked and I enjoyed it. I floated out of the dance hall.

Ruth brought me back down to earth. She started teasing me about my new boyfriend. I told her she was being silly. We just had a good night. Ruth asked me what was Milton's address, I told her and realized I was caught. She knew I was hoping for more than friendship.

The truth was I would like to have a romantic relationship with Milt, but I knew that could never happen. I did not want a repeat of what happen in Ballard. I would just ignore his letters.

Sadly it was time to go home and start my senior year at USC. I am looking forward to graduating and taking advantage of the new opportunities that await women.

Journal Entry USC Campus Fall Term 1921

I am happy to report my foray into physics and chemistry was a success. I was allowed to enroll in another chemistry class. I am even happier to report that two other women were able to enroll in chemistry classes. Progress there is no stopping us ladies now!

Journal Entry USC Campus September 11, 1921

A letter arrived from Milt today. He told me how much he enjoyed our time in New York. I was glad to know he enjoyed the time also. I learned that Milt was a First Class Cadet which meant he was a senior. He was looking forward to graduation.

I decided to write him back one letter couldn't hurt. I told him that I too enjoyed our night together. And then I added what a shame we didn't go to school on the same coast if we did we could see each other more. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to say that. There was no way we would see each other.

Journal Entry USC Campus October 8, 1921

Milt wrote me back. He was glad that I also enjoyed our night together. He too wished we could be on the same coast. He asked me if I was dating anyone. I wrote him back that I wasn't.

Journal Entry USC Campus October 21, 1921

Milt shocked me with his letter today. He wanted to know if I would be his girl. At first, I was ready to send a telegram that said NO!

Then I realized this could work to my advantage. We wouldn't see each other, I could honestly tell guys at USC that I was taken and they would know that I am off the market. And it would make Milton happy so what was the harm? I wrote Milt back and told him that I would be thrilled to be his girl.

I signed the letter and kissed the stationary and envelope and sent it back to him.

Journal Entry USC Campus Fall 1921

Letters are now arriving 3-5 times a week from Milt. I am impressed and flattered. I will have to think of a way to let him down easily when the time comes.

A couple of surprises in this relationship. One Milt asked for a picture of me. I almost thought of ending things now. I thought it over he was on the east coast, what could it hurt. I sent him a picture of me on the beach.

Milt started signing his letters Love Milt. I wasn't sure how to handle this. I could see some problems with encouraging him with love. Again, rationalized what could it hurt. I started signing my letters Love Elizabeth.

Journal Entry USC Campus Spring Semester 1922

Still getting letters from Milt. He is a sweet guy. I know he will make some girl a great husband, just not me. I didn't let my relationship with Milt distract me from my studies. I continued to research on what was prohibiting me from aging.

I determined that something in 1906, but what. I thought about the events of that year over and over. One day I was in the library when a storm started. I looked out the window and saw a flash of lightning. Then it hit me. The lightning reminded that night on the boat with Aaron. I remembered the lightning and the shock the cold water and how I felt strange for days. That had to be it.

Journal Entry USC Campus August 27, 1922

It's now official. The 19th Amendment is moving forward. The US Supreme Court ruled in a unanimous opinion in the case of Leser v. Garnett that the 19th Amendment is constitutional. Women will vote in the 1924 election. I cannot wait.

Women have arrived. We are equals. Nothing will hold us back.

Journal Entry USC Campus Graduation Day 1922

Today is the day. I have earned my second degree. I am more excited about this degree than my first one. I plan on using this degree. I will always remember Ruth and Ellen and what they did for me. Ellen taught me and inspired me. A new adventure awaits.

Journal Entry June 5, 1922 Ft. Benning, Georgia

Today is the day that I got married, again. My husband doesn't know that I have been married before, that I have two sons, and my 25-year-old husband does not know that I am 39. And he doesn't know that my real name is not Elizabeth Bailey.

How did this happen, after I had pledged to never be involved with anyone again? Even though women have made some progress in the last few years our options are still limited. I had couldn't live with Ellen, eventually, questions would be asked. I didn't want to live in a rooming house.

I guess it is no surprise that I accepted Milt's proposal. Milt had written me in May that he was graduating and he would be assigned to Ft. Benning in Georgia. And he asked me to join him and be his wife. I said yes because I had no better options. But I will do my best to avoid getting pregnant. I will keep close track of my cycles-something I learned in nursing school, and make sure that we are not intimate during my ovulation days.

Journal Entry Ft Benning, Georgia October 27, 1922.

This place is terrible. I have a hard time believing I am still in the United States. Race relations here are terrible. I have never seen anything like it. Women are not treated any better. We are basically told to shut up and make babies.

I guess I have done my duty. Today the doctor confirmed that I am pregnant. He estimates that I am 12 weeks along. I suspected this for some time but was in denial. Milt is ecstatic. He cannot wait for his son to arrive. Why do men always assume that their first born will be a boy?

How did this happen? I was so careful. Then I realized there were sometimes when Milt came back from maneuvers, wanting sex, ignoring my pleas that it was not a good time to have sex.

I dread what is ahead. What happens when I have to leave this child behind?

April 11, 1923 Ft. Benning Georgia

Milton Ronald Humphreys, Jr was born three days ago. Milt is over the moon about having a son. He is strutting like a prize rooster. Me, I am doing my best trying to pretend this is my first baby. The birth procedure is helping me to pretend.

While this is not my first baby, this birth was defiantly different from the other two. For starters, Baby Milton was born in a hospital. Only in the most rural places are babies born in homes these days. I missed the home births, there is no privacy. I am in an open ward with 14 other women. Second, my baby is not with me. Doctors insist on keeping him in the nursery. I am only allowed limited visitation with my son. I miss the warmth and intimacy of being surrounded by my close friends as we brought a new life into the world. I also miss not being able to hold my baby whenever I want.

I guess it is necessary to separate the baby and its mother. Another difference between Milton's birth and Aaron's & AJ's birth is that I have spent the last two days in a fog. These days doctors force what they call twilight sleep on mothers who are about to deliver. Mothers are asleep when they deliver.

I tried to protest that I didn't need this. The nurses, assuming I was a first-time mother said you don't know what you need. You have no idea how painful having a baby can be. I wanted to yell out that I have had two babies in a home with no medication or pain reliever, I can survive.

As I was thinking about what I could say I felt the injection of the needle into my butt. The room started spinning, I was out. Next thing I knew I was awake but I was no longer pregnant, but I was in pain. More pain than I was with Aaron and AJ combined.

There is a reason they put moms to sleep. Doctors believe that normal deliveries are rare and all medical procedures are needed. Doctors routinely perform these procedures on all moms in labor. My cervix was forcibly dilated, I had an episiotomy, forceps were used to forcibly extract Milton and the placenta out of me. No wonder I am in pain.

As painful and cold that these procedures are it is hard to argue against them. Both maternal and infant mortality have declined significantly in the last 20 years.


End file.
